


Training

by friedmangoslushies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Sburb, i wrote this whole thing in 30mins on my phone with a dog at my feet, in which jade is a cute and bec is a good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedmangoslushies/pseuds/friedmangoslushies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade takes Bec out on a training mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Commands

SIT - The dog must place their hindquarters on the ground until released.

DOWN - The dog must lie down with their stomach on the ground until released.

STAY - The dog must stay in their position, moving no more than three paws, until released.

EASY - The dog must relax. The command tells the dog there is nothing to be afraid of.

HEEL - The dog must walk by their owner's side at the same pace until released.

DROP - The dog must let go of the object in their mouth.

LEAVE IT - The dog must leave the object alone until released.

MINE - The dog must leave the object alone indefinitely. A more severe version of LEAVE IT, implying the object is one the dog may never have.

TAKE IT - The dog must take the object until release.

OKAY - The release command. Reward the dog with affection.


	2. Training

You are Jade Harley, and after weeks of training, you will be taking your dog out on a mission.

The mission is really simple, actually! Planes drop packages filled with food and materials every few months. Packages are scheduled for today, and your job will be to retrieve the items and put them away.

You find Bec in the kitchen and tell him "Heel!" He wags his tail and trots over to you. You say, "good boy," and pat him on the head. His tongue lolls out and you giggle. Then you walk out of the house and he follows dutifully.

There is already one package on the beach, and you run towards it. Bec races after you. When you both reach the package, you give him a firm "sit" and "stay." He plops into the sand and thumps his tail excitedly.

Pulling out various tools from your backpack, you manage to open the package. There are spices! You grab the package and tell Bec "okay" and "heel." He follows after you.

Halfway home, there's a thud behind you. It is surely another package! However, you already have one, and there is no way you could carry all these spices and whatever that one holds. 

Bec is running towards the beach, clearly unable to see you can't hold much more. "Bec, heel!" you screech at him, your voice reverberating through the island and scaring off a few birds. He comes back, but his attention is on the flying beasts. "Easy," you say, and he relaxes, turning back to you. Now you can get going.

You're excited to see what's in the next package, but you have to put all these spices away first. You say to Bec, "down; stay; good boy," and shove the spices haphazardly in the pantry before taking off again towards the beach.

Before you can get to the second package, however, you are stopped by a horrific sight. It is your grandpa! You are not sure what has happened to him. He might have fallen. He is bleeding a little bit - no, he is bleeding quite a lot. He is even bleeding out of his mouth! This was surely not an accident. You decide the best thing to do is get him back home and try to fix things there. Hoisting one of his arms over your shoulder, you tell Bec "heel; easy." Your grandpa is very heavy, so as an afterthought you hold out an arm and ask Bec to "take it." He does and you both walk back home.

Once you have successfully dragged your grandpa back home, you tell Bec "down; stay" while you go look for some bandages and sewing thread. You find bandages in a closet and decide that will do for now. When you get back Bec has nudged himself under your grandpa's arms and is licking his face. "Bec, leave it," you say, but he doesn't.

"Bec, I said leave it," you repeat, more forcefully, but he won't do it. He's whimpering now. It's a very sad sound. Now he is leaning his head back and he is making a different sound.

You think Bec is crying.

"Bec, leave it," you try to choke out again, but he doesn't, and you don't care. Instead you curl up beside him and wrap your tiny arms around his big stomach and you let yourself sob into his fur because it's just you and him now, all alone in this great big world. 

You decide the training mission was a success and dub him the best most obedient dog ever. Then you give him an irradiated steak and he licks your face and you tell him "good boy."


End file.
